Viviendo Nuevas Aventuras
by Shinki S
Summary: Después de conseguir deshacerse de todos los pretndientes y de la família alocada, Ranma y Akane ya pueden vivir con tranquilidad su vida de casados. Pero el destino no quiere que tengan una vida del todo normal. Así que juntos se enfrentan a una nueva loca aventura: Ser padres.


_Ranma, ¡No me abandones!_

 _Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi**_ _, pero en cuanto la historia me pertenece a mí._

* * *

Una suave brisa de verano, recorría todo Nerima, recordando a cada una de sus habitantes los buenos momentos que habían pasado en esa pequeña ciudad de Japón. Hasta que, desafortunadamente, esa brisa se deposito en el Dojo más conocido y amado de todo Nerima.

Haciendo así, que la joven peli-azul, sacara su cabeza de entre los brazos que la reprimían para que la brisa le invadiera.

Al levantar la cabeza fijó su vista al jardín donde se encontraba el pequeño lago que le llenaba toda la mente de preciados recuerdos.

Habían pasado dos años. Después de la boda fallida, Ranma y Akane, habían conseguido revelar sus secretos más escondidos, tapados por insultos y burlas, consiguiendo así que la segunda boda resultara ser su sueño tan esperado (tan solo con tres invitados, ellos dos y el cura, después de tanto tiempo habían comprendido que con toda su familia y pandilla no podrían nunca celebrar nada). Después de eso, los pretendientes -¡Por suerte!- Se fueron marchando poco a poco. Shampoo aceptó finalmente casarse con Mousse, regresando a China, para que sus respectivas familias pudieran disfrutar de su compromiso. Kuno se marchó a China, para profundizar su manejó con la espada para así destruir al fin a Ranma Saotome - ¡Ingenuo!- Mientras que Kodachi continua siendo una loca más, que se entretiene persiguiendo a los más guapos de Nerima y preparándoles comida con tranquilizantes, dejando a Ranma de un lado – sin saber nadie por qué- Por otro lado Ukyo respetó el enlace entre su "prometido" y Akane, dejándoles más espacio íntimo y un hueco en su pequeño restaurante de panes. Y en cuanto a Ryoga… Sigue perdiéndose intentado profundizar sus artes marciales y acabar venciendo a Ranma tan solo por alcanzar una meta, no por Akane, aunque lo que dice y lo que hace… El caso es que Akane aun no ha perdido su mascota cerdito.

La familia, por otro lado, sigue siendo igual de loca. Soun se fue a vivir con Nodoka y Genma, viviendo así de partidas al ajedrez y de múltiples tés. Nabiki sigue buscando el hombre más rico de todo Nerima y guardando aún todas las deudas que le deben. Y Kasumi y el Doctor Tofu por fin están casados y viviendo juntos en la consulta.

Así que Ranma y Akane a sus 20 años siguen viviendo en su Dojo favorito, entrenando y viviendo, una vida de ensueño… Hasta ahora.

Akane dejó a un lado esos bonitos recuerdos que hacían de ella una persona más "madura" y menos conflictiva.

Así que… Por qué Ranma se tendría que enfadar con ella y abandonarla… ¡Ah! Es verdad… Por ese simple motivo del cual Akane no se podría librar, y aunque pudiera no lo haría. Ese pequeño motivo le llenaba de vida y felicidad a Akane. Pero lo que no podía soportar era la idea de decírselo a su prometido, bueno… ex -prometido y más bien marido.

Ella ya había intentado hablar con Ranma de hacer ese pequeño motivo. Pero todas las palabras de su protector solían acabar en -"No", "Ni hablar", "No estoy preparado" y "Nunca me lo planteado y ni me lo plantearé" - I así siempre…

Akane volvió a esconderse entre sus brazos. No podía lanzarse a la protectora y defender su opinión. Era consciente de que esos temas eran de pareja, y que si uno no quería o se separaban o tan solo no lo hacían y fin. Pero ella no quería distanciarse de esa bonita relación que les había costado tantos años conseguir, ni quería borrar esos recuerdos que hacían de una mil veces mejor de su vida. Tan solo… No podía. Así que como cualquier otra mujer… Porque no podría haber aceptado eso… Haber exactamente, sí que lo había aceptado (no todo era su culpa, Ranma también tenía su parte). Pero ¿Porqué el dichoso destino estaba jugando con aquello? ¿Porqué no les dejaba un ratito en paz, después de todo lo que habían tenido que aguantar para estar juntos? ¡¿Porqué tenia que estar…!?

Akane levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Desde a lo lejos se escuchaban unos pasos ligeros que se acercaban.

Su cabeza empezó a dar ideas rápidamente. ¿Se escondía? No, porque tarde o temprano la encontraría. ¿Enchufaba la tele y se hacía la distraída? No, porque Ranma conocía esa excusa y el mismo la utilizaba. ¿Se ponía cocinar? No, porqué Ranma entraría y diría que, casualmente, había descubierto un nuevo restaurante.

Solo había una opción… Actuar con normalidad y acabar de tomarse esa tila que pretendía hacerle calmar (aunque no lo estuviese consiguiendo). Si actuaba muy bien Ranma no tendría porque saber si pasaba algo raro. Aunque sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir. Aunque… ¡¿Como?! Aun no estaba preparada, necesitaba más tiempo para saber decírselo de que…

Ranma se acercaba. ¡¿Por qué tenía que acabar su dichoso entrenamiento tan pronto?! Por ella se podía estar todo el día. Total por no verlo un día…

Demasiado tarde para seguir pensando.

El joven chico de la trenza se acercaba, y, sin detenerse, depositó su mirada en Akane para anunciarle de que se iba a duchar y… ¡¿Qué rayos?!

\- Akane voy a…- ¡De que forma le sonreía su compañera! Eso no era normal… ¡Rayos! Algo pasaba y lo iba averiguar aunque tuviese que salir disparado por los cielos. ¿Utilizaba la sutilidad o la manera rápida? Más rápido la segunda opción -¡Que rayos te pasa Akane!-

¡No! Le había descubierto. Akane siguió con su sonrisa de payaso loco y optó por una respuesta rápida y sencilla.

¡Nada! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- continuo con su sonrisa.

¡Keh! Akane algo te pasa, te conozco demasiado. Cuenta

¡Perfecto! Ranma Saotome ¿No prefieres ir al baño? Pues si no quieres ir al baño, harás un hermoso paseo por los cielos d Nerima ¿Te parece bien?

Akane estampó sus manos sobre la mesa para levantarse y hacerle saber a Ranma lo que le esperaba. Pero de repente la aura que le envolvía disminuyó, y volvió a sentarse justo igual que hace unos segundos y acto reflejo, ya tenía a su marido sentado justo a su lado con esa cara de preocupado que tan soló hace unos años, tan solo se la dejaría ver sutilmente.

Akane agachó un poco la cabeza antes de levantarle para dirigirse a su fiel protector.

Tenía que contárselo, debía contárselo, daba igual las maneras que utilizase, de todos modos será igual ahora que dentro de un corto tiempo. Sabía que se enfrentaría ha un posible rechazó de parte de su marido y la dejaría allí, sola. Pero también sabia que Ranma había crecido y, aunque le costo, también madurado. Así que Ranma se enfrentaría como tendría que hacerlo. ¿No?

\- Ranma…- Miro a los ojos azules de su marido- Tengo que decirte algo.

El silencio y la cara de preocupación de Ranma, le sirvieron de señal a Akane para que continuase.

\- Sé que… Sé que… - Las preocupaciones de Akane se acumulaban cada vez más y más, y instintivamente se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma- ¡Por favor Ranma, no me dejes!

Ranma se quedó paralizado ante esa acción, aunque unos cuantos años de práctica le habían servido para saber que hacer en esos momentos. Corresponderle el abrazo y dejarla tiempo para que le contestase. Seguramente, cuando solo tenían 16, ya estaría volando por los cielos.

Volvió a repasar mentalmente las frases de su prometida para ver que es lo que le había hecho que se lanzado sobre él y… ¡Rayos! Que significaba eso de "Ranma, no me dejes". ¿Como la iba a dejar después de lo que costó demostrarle su amor? Akane no se liberaría tan fácil de él, eso lo tenía muy claro. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que había hecho Akane para que él pudiese abandonarla?

Al joven de la trenza se le empezó a llenar la cabeza de preguntas. Necesitaba saber el que a toda costa. Se imaginaba lo peor.

\- Akane… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- sus palabras sonaban cortantes.

\- Ranma… Estoy…- Akane no podía evitar que se le asomasen lágrimas por los ojos- Vamos a… Vamos…- Cogió fuerzas y respiró hondo para la última frase- Vamos a ser padres-

Akane esbozó una sonrisa al final de la frase. Le hacía feliz saber que iba a ser mamá. Pero no sabía que es lo que pensaba Ranma. Tenía miedo de que la abandonase, después de todo, sabía su opinión sobre ser padre.

Se separó un poco para ver su cara.

La sonrisa de Akane se fue desdibujando al ver que su marido no reaccionaba.

De repente, Ranma la volvió abrazar con mucha más fuerza, y de sus labios salieron unas palabras que Akane la hicieron sentir la mujer más feliz de la Tierra.

\- Soy el hombre… Padre más feliz del Mundo.

Akane estaba desconcertada, no sabía ni el como ni el porque. Pero lo que si sabía era que ambos iban a ser muy felices con su hijo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado mucho este principio de la historia. ¡Sí! Va a ser una historia bastante larga. Me gustaría que siguieseis todos los capítulos para ver las aventuras que vivirán Ranma y Akane a la hora de ser padres.

Normalmente publicaré una historia cada mes. El motivo es porque ya falta menos para que empiecen las clases, y me será más difícil escribir con continuidad.

Cualquier duda o comentario que publiquéis los responderé a todos encantada.

¡Así que espero que os guste mucho está historia!

Shinki S


End file.
